


The Fates' Curse

by solangelostars



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Big Gay Love Story, Bisexual Will Solace, Boys In Love, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Nico di Angelo, Hades is a Good Parent, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nico di Angelo Feels, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Dorks, Nico di Angelo is Bad at Feelings, Nico di Angelo is a Cute Dork, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Appreciation, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Oblivious Nico di Angelo, Pining Nico di Angelo, Protective Will Solace, Romantic Fluff, Sad Nico di Angelo, True Love, Will Solace has Healing Powers, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, Will Solace is a Dork, Will Solace is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelostars/pseuds/solangelostars
Summary: "It is not the darkness that I fear, Solace, but the light. That dazzling, almost blinding, light you seem to carry around you. I attract darkness whenever I go. It follows me, like a shadow. And I wonder, had I decided to remain by your side, would I have swallowed the light out of you - or would have you been swallowed by the darkness inside me?"
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey demigods!
> 
> Since we're getting an adaptation, I decided to post the translation of one of my solangelo fanfics! I'm a sucker for greek myths, so this one is also focused on a certain one we all know very well~ 
> 
> I might have made some mistakes along the way (since english is not my first nor my second language) but hope you like it nevertheless and are able to enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> With love,  
> \- solangelostars

Prologue: Three Gods, a Mortal and a Spartan Prince

A long, long time ago, in an era already forgotten by the human world, there lived a young mortal who was loved by the Gods. He was a Spartan prince, and a pure hearted one at that, and his name — forever erased from our minds — was Hyacinthus.

It was commonly known that the God of the Sun, Apollo, wasn't someone who could be easily amazed by human beauty, for he had an extense list of beautiful deities ready to serve him, but not even him was able to resist his charms. He took quite the liking to him, you see, though maybe that's not a powerful enough expression to describe the love he grew to feel for the boy.

Everyday, in the evening, right when the sun kissed the earth, he would descend from the skies, eager to visit his lover, and stayed with him until the darkness faded away into a new day. The muses, goddesses and nymphs, all gossiped about it, and the rumor soon made its way into the whole world above — the immortal's realm.

However, even though the pair of lovers were deeply attached to one another, there were many others who admired Hyacinth: two were Gods, the other was a mortal. Burning with jealousy, the three of them tried everything to keep them apart, but failed each time. They wished to keep Hyacinth for themselves, and didn't care about his choice on the matter, but Apollo and him were so deeply in love that all of their efforts were in vain.

One day, Apollo and Hyacinth were casually playing by their favorite spot, a peaceful hill in the mortal world, and decided to have a friendly match. Apollo was teaching him a game called the quoit and so, they took turns in throwing and catching the discus. The God of the Sun was so talented, that Hyacinth, appalled, ran to catch the discus he had thrown, trying to impress him.

But the Gods are way more similiar to humans than one might think, and moved by all the revolting fellings inside him, Zephyrus, the West Wind, blew the object off its course, angered by their happiness. The discus hit the ground and bounced back into the mortal's head, killing him on the spot. 

Apollo tried everything he could, but not even his healing skills and medical knowledge could meddle with a call from eternal oblivion. Deep in his sorrow, Apollo swore never to forget him, and turned him into a flower, so he could watch him bloom every spring.

And what happened after that, you ask? Well... The God of the Sun and the God of the West Wind were cursed by the Fates. One was sealed away in Tartarus, forced into a deep sleep, while the other would've to sacrifice his most brilliant child, the one who would either save or destroy them all.


	2. Chapter 2

Empire State Building, 600th floor  
(Seventeen years earlier)

On contrary to what happened at that time of year, when the spring festivals took over the minds of the gods and demigods, silence reigned on Olympus, with no intention of leaving it. The sounds of the human world, the heated conversations, the laughter and the deafening screams, were drowned out by the tension between the twelve Olympians, who stood quietly in the room, covered by a cloak of pressure that was wrapped around the air.

Normally, this discomfort was stopped by Hestia, the Goddess of the Hearth and Home, but perphaps she was just as frightened as her peers, shocked by what she had been told, and unable to repair the mistakes that would soon be made. She lowered her eyes, not knowing what to say. How could she hope to help her family when she couldn't even help herself?

Aphrodite, as strange as it was, didn't make a single comment on her new Loubotins, the ones she was so excited to show off the day before. And even though they fit perfectly on her delicate foot, no one was in the mood of praising her beauty. For some, it was a miracle. For others, it was another reminder of how degrading the situation was. 

Artemis could have pointed out that it was a new record for her, who for once didn't talk about herself only, but the timing was not one she would call adequate for doing so. Hermes, with his slim figure, was sitting on his throne, decorated with stolen objects of ancient times, his mouth refusing to show his famous trickster smile, which usually adorned his thin lips. 

Hades, oddly enough, was the only god among them who remained with his usual posture, quiet and reserved, hidden by the shadows. If there was one thing he had learnt in all of those thousands of centuries as the God of Death, it was that his emotions and apprehensions were too precious to be detected (or understood) by the rest. By maintaining an indifferent expression, he would obtain a neutral position, no matter the decisions of those around him.

— Alright, what the hell is going on? — Hera cried, hitting the marble floor with one of her pearl-colored heels. She was glaring at her husband, bubbling with rage. Why was she always the last one knowing what was happening? — No offense, Hades.

The God waved his hand, indifferent to her chattering. If the situation was already unbearable to him, who was the king of hell, how bad was it for the peacock woman? After all, Hera's power was to bless marriages, and what would a good marriage bring? Betrayal? Theft? Hermes would do well with either of those options, but Hades would certainly not.

— I prefer to leave you out of this mess for now, Hera. — Zeus said, rolling his eyes. He did not have the time for his wife's dramas, that was for sure. Why had he married her, anyway? He should have married other goddess. Someone who would accept his decisions without complaining.

— Father, this is not the time to keep secrets. Tell her and all who still don't know before it's too late. I'm afraid it's quite the delicate subject. — Athena pronounced, and Zeus looked at her with a raised eyebrow for a few seconds, before he sighed. 

Nothing flowed according to his plans when he stopped listening to his daughter, as much as he hated to admit it.

— Apollo. — Zeus started. — Do you remember Hyacinth, I presume? — the God of the Sun frowned, in pain, before tilting his head, in accordance. — His soul escaped from Elysium.

— HIS SOUL DID WHAT? — he shouted, appalled. — When? How? 

— I know nothing of the details yet, but calm yourself down. Hades reported it to me a few days ago. It never happened before, so we were cautious about who knew about it. — Zeus explained. — However, as the days got by, the curse, your curse, made itself known. 

— What curse? — Hera crossed her arms, insisting for an explanation.

Athena looked at her, slightly annoyed. — Long story short, three Gods and a mortal decided to fall in love with the same person. You can probably guess what happened next.

— I assume he died. — she responded, her lips pressed together in a thin line. — Men are all the same. — she muttered, under her breath, and then looked at her husband. — So? What followed?

— They were all cursed by the Fates. — he answered. — The mortal died a few hours later. One God was imprisioned inside his own castle, while the other was put into a deep sleep. And Apollo...

— One of my children was sacrificed. — Apollo completed, his eyes glued to the ground. — The Fates decided the demigod would have to find his soulmate before completing eighteen years old, to make sure the tragedy doesn't repeat itself. — he chuckled, sarcasticly. — I presume the Fates were trying to prove that the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. 

— And what if it does?

— Then... the world as we know it will fall. — Athena said. — It depends on who the child in question is and who he chooses as his partner. But considering one of them was just born, I think we've got ourselves a clue. 

— Will Solace, was it? Heard about it from one of the nymphs. — Hera smiled maliciously. — This will be quite easy, don't you agree? We can kill him, or make him unable to fall in love. 

Aphrodite scoffed. — That is impossible, you dumb woman. His soulmate was decided the moment he was born.

— You know who it is?

— Of course I do. I'm the goddess of love. — she rolled her eyes. — However, not even I can meddle in human affairs. 

— Stop with your jokes and tell us! The future, our future, depends on it!

— Pardon me, Zeus, but that's exactly why I cannot afford to tell you. Your recklessness won't help us in this. Wait, and you shall soon see for yourselves.

Dyonisius stood in front of her. — What the heck are you hiding, glitter woman?

— Stop using such vulgar language, both of you. Such disrespect will not be tolerable. — Athena reprimended. — I, too, agree with Aphrodite. It's better to wait. We don't know what will happen in eighteen years. 

Hades rested his chin on his hand, and sighed deeply. — Why do I have the feeling that things are going to get complicated on my side?


	3. Chapter 3

Camp Half-Blood  
(Present)

Nico felt strangely dizzy, as if his body was heavier than normal, and black spots hindered his vision as he tried to get up. It took a while for it to disappear and he leaned on his sword, exausted. Where was he? And how did he get there? 

The floor was extremely uneven and a thick fog surrounded his body, persisting against the breeze. He put an arm in front of his face, trying to escape from the strong wind that pushed him backwards, and forced himself to walk foward.He couldn't seem to remember what brought him there. 

He had been in the middle of a fight against a minotaur, that's for sure. However, that place looked nothing like the hill he knew, back in Long Island, and his instincts were on alert, begging him to run away.He rolled on his own heels. Run away? Run away to where? Even if he tried, he couldn't see the way back. The trees looked all the same, as if they were carefully crafted by a sculptor, and the sun shone brightly. Everything was perfect. Almost too perfect to exist. 

Out of nowhere, sobs started echoing through the place, and a lyre began to play, as if it was trying to accompany them, and a deep male voice murmured a melody somewhere. It was a sad and bitter sound, and Nico got distracted, falling on his knees. When he looked up, there was a man in front of him. He had long blonde hair and Nico's heart failed a beat. He awfully resembled the one he was in love with. He stepped in to help him, but the man hugged the lyre and started crying. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." 

He frowned. What could he possibly be sorry for?

"If I at least had protected you from their wrath."

Anguished whispers swayed along the breeze, and Nico covered his ears. He didn't want to hear it. It was too painful to do so. Whoever was talking from the shadows described a miserable fate, impossible to avoid, the life of someone who was left behind. It was a tone only known to those who suffered the anger of the fates. 

"I wish I could die. I wish I could be human. I would trade it all for a lifetime with you."

The voice began pleading in a hurt and serious tone, almost suffocating him, and he felt someone hugging him from behind.

"Hyacinth..."

The name was pronounced in a whisper full of longing, and his heart was squeezed inside his chest. Hyacinth? Who was that? He looked behind him and watched as a man embraced a corpse whose soul was leaving for the underworld, never to return. He was screaming, expressing his sorrow, and when the scenery faded, slowly disappearing, Nico felt a drop run down his cheek.

— Nico, you're awake. — someone whispered, their voice muffled by the tears. — Thank the Gods. You're awake. Thank the Gods. 

He opened his eyes and came across a person, leaning over him. Nico frowned, surprised. Will? His hands were shaking, tears racing down his face, only to drop on his shirt. He extended his palm, gently caressing his cheek, his vision still blurry.

— Why are you crying? — the words left his mouth, sounding way more hurt than he thought they would, and for a few seconds he didn't feel like himself. It was almost as if someone was taking over him, making him say what he normally kept locked inside. — I'm alright. It wasn't your fault, love. 

— Huh? — his chin trembled. — Nico? 

Hearing him call his name was what brought him back to his senses, and Nico swallowed from the shock. He pushed him away, overwhelmed with how close they were, and rose from the bed. The memories of earlier hit him like a punch in the stomach. Grover, Percy and Annabeth had asked for backup after leaving the camp to save a demigod and, after much discussion, Quiron decided to let him go with Piper and Leo to help them. And he did. But to do that, he had to travel through the shadows, carrying five people all at once. 

— How many times have I told you not to push yourself? Shadow travelling with five demigods, have you finally gone insane? — Will mumbled in front of him, still tearing up, and Nico's vision focused on his blue irises, seeming to finally notice him. — This isn't good for your health! 

— Calm the hell down, Solace. — Nico rolled his eyes. — I'm fine.

— You are not fine. — he pouted, frustrated. It was the first time Nico had ever seen him so angry. — You were talking in your sleep.

Nico glanced at him. — What did I say?

— You... — his eyes dropped, like those of a puppy, and Nico had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from laughing. — called someone... love.

The son of Hades blushed furiously, and looked away from him. 

— You worry too much, Solace. But I guess that's only normal. You're a son of Apollo, after all.

He looked slightly hurt. — I don't worry about you because I'm supposed to, as a son of the God of healing and medicine, I worry because...

— Right, whatever. — Nico replied, dismissing their conversation, and left the infermary, closing the door behind him.

He walked to his cabin. He knew he shouldn't have done that, but making Will hate him was the only thing he could do to stop the feelings that grew inside him each passing day. Every time he smiled at him, his heartbeat would go crazy and he would start sweating. How could he show him that disgraceful side of his personality? Yes, he nodded to himself. It's better if he hates me, and finds a nice girl to settle down with.

Nico was showered with a sudden dizziness and leaned against the wall. Hyacinth... The voice from his dreams whispered into his ear. "Hyacinth..."

— Nico! — a loud voice yelled and he looked to his left, only to see Piper smiling at him, next to Percy and Annabeth. He felt a sudden wave of relief take over him. He was still himself. — I heard you spent quite the time with a certain son of Apollo.

He pressed his lips together. — I don't know what the hell you're suggesting and I don't want to know, either.

— Nico, my dear Nico. — she almost sang with happiness, sarcasticly provocking him. — You can't lie to a daughter of the goddess of love. 

Annabeth almost chocked and looked at Nico as if he had grown two extra heads. 

— Could it be... that you like Will?

— He does?! — Percy exclaimed, surprised, his eyes widening for a moment, before he sighed, pretending to be annoyed. — I see that he's more of your type than me, in that case.

Annabeth laughed and Piper followed her, while Nico simply narrowed his eyes. 

— I don't like him. 

— Oh really? — Piper crossed her arms against her chest.

— I can't like him. He's too close to the sun.

Annabeth frowned. — Nico, he's literally a child of the Sun God.

— That's why he's so hot. — Percy joked, and Annabeth hit him. — Ouch.

— Are you afraid, Nico? — Piper asked, gently grabbing his hands. — Of falling in love, I mean?

— Wouldn't you, in my place? Of course I like him but...

— Who likes who? — another voice startled him. What was with the habit those people had of appearing out of nowhere? Nico found himself face to face with Will, who was tilting his head to the side, curious and a little confused. His gaze lowered to Nico's hands, still in Piper's grasp. — I guess I'm interrupting. — he made an awkward expression, looking away from Nico.

Piper giggled and let go of the pair of hands she was holding. 

— Do I look like I have a thing for someone already in love?

— In love? — Will questioned.Percy laughed. 

— Didn't you know? Nico is head over heels for... — he started, teasingly, but before he could say anything more than that, Nico's sword was already pointed at his neck.

— One more word, Percy Jackson, and I send you to the depths of Tartarus. — the son of Hades snapped. — And you, Solace, have nothing to do with this.

— Let's just say that here our little Nico doesn't want to admit he's in love. — she gave an amused laugh. — They grow up so fast.

— And apparently, — Percy added, ignoring the sword still close to his neck. — he has a very well defined type. 

— You have a type? — Will asked, giving Nico a look he was unable to decipher. — What type?

— As I said, it's none of your business, Solace. 

Nico was ready to turn his back on everyone and get out of there, when Will grabbed him gently by the arm. 

— Wait. — he asked, holding out a paper. — Your absense note. I forgot to give it to you.

The son of Hades snatched it out of his hand and ignored him, walking faster towards his room. When he got there, he sat on the floor, the piece of paper carefully squeezed into his chest. His face was burning and he lifted his head, looking at the obsidian ceiling. He had to make Will hate him. He had to make him so annoyed at the sight of him, he would try his best not to bump into him. 

It was the only way to keep him away of his messed up self. And he was prepared to be hated. He was prepared to have Will behave like all the other campers that feared and isolated him. But, if that was the case, why was he feeling such an awful ache in his heart? Why was he crying, when he should be happy to let Will live his life without the burden he could be for him?

•••

A few hours later, after lunch, Chiron asked him to accompany him to the Big House. He wanted to refuse, for he wasn't in the mood to give his report on the mission just yet, but the look the centaur gave him showed there wasn't room for complaints.Nico followed him through the crowd of demigods that populated the camp, not quite sure what to expect. Chiron continued on his way, oblivious to his doubts, until they arrived. When they did, his mentor made him sit by the round table at the entrance.

— I heard you've been going to the infermary quite often. — he started. — Is something the matter?

— No. Of course not, I'm alright. 

— Look, Nico, I let you go there because I thought it would be good for you to interact more with your peers. You seemed to be on good terms with Will Solace, so I had him watch over you. 

— I don't need a babysitter. — he interrupted, groaning. So that's what it was. Will didn't talk to him nor worried about him because he wanted to, he just felt obligated to it, since it was Chiron's request. Gods, what a fool he had been.

— I know you've been sneaking into the infermary in the middle of the night to snatch some sleeping pills. — the centaur gave a sip on his tea. — Tell me, Nico, what's happening with you?

He felt himself tear up. So he knew that much, huh.

— I have been having these dreams. — he confided and Chiron looked at him, interested. — There's this voice...

— What the voice say?

— It's calling for something. Someone. A person named Hyacinth. At first, I didn't give it much thought. Demigods are bound to have nightmares. 

— But?

— But I started dreaming about it every night. Sometimes, even when I'm awake, I can still hear it. And I don't feel like myself anymore. Chiron thought about it for a seconds. 

— Tell me, is there a pattern? Does it happen in a specific time?

— A pattern... — Nico pronounced, caustiously, and inclined his head, thinking. — When I'm with Will, I guess? The nightmares seem to be worse when I'm with him. 

— So you are really the one he chose. — he murmured, then he gave him a strange look. — Nico, I need you to be honest with me. Are you in love with Will Solace?


End file.
